Story
The story of Legends of Lorn chronicles the events from Gawain's initial interaction with Thran'duin Lo Fey and Victarion Fairfax to his uncertain defeat at their hands and the events immediately after. The story begins in Karthmoore but ultimately leads the party to every major country of Lorn and the party changes to reflect their travels.The story is currently incomplete and in its final story arc. Grim Control (Arc 1) The first party is united in a prison and coordinates a heist on the Mansion of Dunmire to reacquire their confiscated belongings. Their capture of the delinquent Lord Inherit disguised as a gambling champ secures them entrance to the mansion but the heist is derailed by discovering the Lord of Dunmire and all of the Lords in Karthmoore are being controlled by court wizards. Deciding to pursue these wizards for different reasons, the party travels through Trudgedale and Erikton before reaching the capital city of Kartmire to put an end to Talek Grimdark and his council. Upon their success the party learns more of the divine gems and the dangerous history they have. Web of Stones (Arc 2) The party decides to attempt to deceive Gawain and learn of his intentions for Schepard's Heart, the divine gem he hired Fairfax and Thran'duin independently to steal, by having a counterfeit commissioned. They travel to Barmoir via Veres'Kar, the kingdom of the elves and Thran'duin's homeland. Along the way they encounter the elven princess, Xyphyra, being kidnapped and she claims Gawain has stolen her family's divine gem. In Barmoir the party meet Lairen, the oldest living elf, who offers assistance upon learning of Gawain and his interest in the divine gems. The party successfully recovers Corellon's Tear and return it to Vicken Du'uhl along with Xyphyra. They travel to the Wildlands to end the attacks on Veres'Kar's towns and tribes and discover another divine gem unknown to anyone. Upon their return to the capital, Gawain has killed the elven king and Xyphyra must marry her brother to rule and protect Corellon's Tear. Upon returning to Barmoir the party learns of impostors razing towns guised as them. While investigating the aftermath they meet Zook Garrick, a quirky, quiet gnome who mysteriously possesses the Shining Light of Heironeous. They meet with King Vaughn and he knows of their innocence; during their meeting the castle becomes a trap as the servants and guard listen to an impostor of Vaughn. Fairfax takes the opportunity to fake his death upon the party's success of exposing the impostor and requests Vaughn send a letter to King Hector of Ursa-Rumora. The party says farewell to Thran'duin as they travel to Tempest Rock to obtain the Eye of Erythnul. Blood Moon Rising (Arc 3) The party meets Quan, a druid, also attempting to reach Tempest Rock who is later revealed to be a lycanthrope. Upon reaching the island, the party learns of an unknown war with the Waegmunding over living space. During an attack, the Weagmunding steal the Eye of Erythnul before the party is able to. They travel down into the icy catacombs beneath the island and Astrid makes a pact with the secret ice dragon, Fafnir. Traveling south to the main power of Tempest Rock's werewolf army, the griffon riding generals assault the coast and one is captured; she is revealed to be Astrid's long thought dead twin sister alive without a heartbeat. She learns who she is and agrees to help the party infiltrate the Waegmunding's capital castle. The Waegmunding is an overcrowded archipelago and the capital castle a tall, slender keep that would be a nightmare to navigate without Scarlet. With her guidance, the party reaches the throne room and kidnaps King Taft despite Quan turning into Ruvan. Fairfax, disguised as the king, summons Jerrick, the head of the espionage corps, and demands the divine gem only for Jerrick to pluck it from the throne he sits on; Jerrick still gives Fairfax the gem for unknown reasons before alluding to his true loyalty and vanishing. The party returns to Tempest Rock to expose Anders and the Warwolf as traitors, imprisoning the former and Astrid killing the latter in single combat. A council is held to determine governance and the unification of both peoples. Fairfax obtains the Warwolf's ship, Salvation, and the party returns to Lorn with a few Tempest Rock warriors as crew mates. Gods' Descent (Arc 4) Memories of Tomorrow (Arc 5)